


The Betting Game

by Yuuripean



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alcohol, Bananas, Banter, Drunk A-drei, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pocky Game, Spin the Bottle, Terrible party games galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuripean/pseuds/Yuuripean
Summary: The Dorrsian gang hang out for a fun night in which turns into a series of games on hooking H-neun and X-eins up. Fun times galore.





	The Betting Game

**Author's Note:**

> NB. Everyones aged up by a few years but Q-vier is still a minor wee piglet.

“Right I’m gonna go on a snack run, try not to make too much of a mess while I’m gone,” H-neun says while throwing on his jacket. The group had been working on flight strategies all day which delved into them opening various cans of soda and having a relaxed night in together, it was encouraged for building up soldier moral to have bonding moments like this.

“Can’t you send the munchkin out instead?” X-eins asks, his eyes not leaving the book he’s been wrapped up in, shuffling closer into the warm space that H-neun left on the bed they were lying on when he got up.

“Only if you let me have something alcoholic,” Q-vier chirps out, fingers slamming furiously at his game pad. Out the question; being the youngest and the only one of the group to not be of legal drinking age does put a damper on some nights where they do want to drink something a bit more solid. Especially the times he had snuck a few swigs of cans and the group had to lock him in the room before he done anything embarrassing, or got them into trouble.

This was not one of those nights for such antics, especially since they’ll be up bright and early training on the Kirschbaums. Only A-drei has taken to going the more alcoholic side of things, sipping away at his beverage at the desk reading comics next to L-elf.

“We’re running low on juice anyway, and I’d rather not have to deal with a report of sending trigger happy Q to massacre a store because he was too young to buy booze,” H-neun comments as he passes by everyone to get to the door, ruffling Q-vier’s hair along the way. “Won’t be too long,”

“Have a safe trip,” X-eins says as he always does as he looks up from his book. H-neun smiles back and closes the door behind them. X-eins goes back to his book in a lighter mood, but he could feel 2 fair eyes glare through him like a shard of ice.

“So X, when are you going to say it?”

H-neun hadn’t even left the room for more than 30 seconds and X-eins already has the juniors at his tail.

He signs and turns to L-Elf, who’s perched on the stool in the corner of the room next to A-drei clutching his cup of coffee. Even when he turned the legal age he’s seldom touched soda or booze on all their night ins, (I don’t think any of them could stand a drunk L-elf anyway so it’s a blessing in disguise).

“What do you mean by that exactly?” X-eins asks him. Stupid question; he knows full well what he means but he’d be damned to utter it in these forbidden Dorssian walls.

“He’s asking when you’re finally gonna grow some and confess to that poor boy,” A-drei slurs from his can with flush cheeks. They all knew A-drei was the lightweight of the bunch, but his tipsy form gets down to business swiftly compared to his sober counterpart. X-eins wonders why he decided to be the only one to opt to drink tonight.

“Prince Charming as always,” X-eins mutters with a frown, honestly he’s acting as bad as Q when he breaks into their stash when they all went to bed. Anyway, these folk are delusional; X-eins and H-neun together? Like that could ever happen. Although he can’t deny that the idea has passed his mind one too many times but still.

“Do you know how illogical you sound? What good would having the two seniors of your team hook up?”

“Maybe you’ll actually learn to have some fun instead of being such a _grump_ ,” A-drei grins, causing Q-vier to tune into the juicy conversation also. “Yin and Yang, squirrel and the nut; it’s a perfect match ainnit?” He turns to L-Elf who only nods in agreement, Q-vier hollering from the other side of the room.

X-eins sighs, just how long have these 3 been in cahoots with each other over the whole idea.

“How about we bet on it?” Q-vier offers with a wide Cheshire cat grin, “We each try something that’ll get them smooching in no time, winner gets out of cleaning duty for a week,”

“Nice idea~” A-drei says with a sparkle in his eye, “Only if L-elf goes last, it’s only fair,”

“Heh, scared I’ll beat you that easily?” L-elf chuckles,

“You’re wickedly terrifying when you’re armed with cupids bow,” A-drei snorts as he takes another long swig from his can.

“As much as this sounds like a _delightful_ plan, who said I would be going along with this?” X-eins states, like hell he was going to let these three do something so childish and downright idiotic to hook him and H-neun up, he’d rather do it himself to be honest. They turn towards X-eins, who only felt a shiver crawl down his spine.

“Who said you had a choice,” Q-vier states coldly, “Loyal soldiers till the end riiiiight~?”

X-eins sighs, looks like has no choice. Although, why should he worry? He’ll play their little games but will they even succeed? H-neun may be good at deciphering the mood but that skills really only for the battlefield, he has no need to when they’re chilling together like this. At least, that’s what X-eins keeps telling himself.

The others go back to their activities shortly after, probably thinking of ways to hook them up. At one point A-drei exclaims and runs to his own room to ‘grab some necessities’ and coming back with a plastic bag, X-eins can only pray it’s nothing inappropriate that he’d have to reluctantly explain to Q-vier should he question anything.

* * *

 

Eventually the main attraction arrives back to base with the required snacks and juice.

“Heeey, hope you didn’t miss me too much when I was gone,” H-neun says as he closes the door behind him. Q-vier is the first to make a beeline for the bags H-neun was carrying, diving into the one cradled with snacks to pull out a box of pocky with a long drawn “yaaaasss”. Honestly this child.

“X-eins surely did, poor guy was pining for your return,” A-drei calls, ignoring the sharp daggered looks X-eins was giving him from across the corner. H-neun gasps dramatically and skips over to X-eins.

“Honey I’m home!” he coo’s to X-eins, skipping towards him arms wide open to take him into a hug. Of course, the only response that came to mind was to lift both his legs in his direction to kick him back and stop him getting any closer, and a good distance away that he can’t see the rosy colour rising to his cheeks. Quickly, he thinks of a response.

“How could you leave me with 3 kids to take care of, this marriage is over!” X-eins yells jokingly, making H-neun cry out and fall to his knees.

“Nooo! My beautiful wife! What about our beautiful children?” H-neun asks between fake sobbing.

“You can take the tiny snack piglet and the loud mouth prince,”

“Hey I resent that,” Q-vier calls over with 3 pocky sticks in his mouth, “I prefer to be called growing snack pig thanks very much”. In that moment, A-drei stands up abruptly, closing his comic and causing everyone to look towards him.

“Anyways all drama aside, this loud mouth prince has a proposition for you all,” he begins, and the three of them except H-neun knew that he was going to make the first move of this ‘dating bet’. He flicks his hair dramatically, and produces a hand of bananas from the bag on his desk.

That’s right, bananas. Just ripened as well by the looks of it. X-eins stares back at A-drei, trying to think of every conceivable reason as to why bananas, but nothing comes to mind. Truly, the intoxicated mind of our prince is an enigma.

“You planning to use those bananas somewhere?” H-neun jokes, oblivious to the whole plan. A-drei only laughs.

“It’s a new craze that’s sweeping the dorms,” A-drei explains holding one of the bananas up, “You make eye contact with your opponent as you eat the banana and if you make them look away you win,”

X-eins scoffs, like hell he’s going to let them make up trivial games to go through.

“Why on earth would anything that ridiculous that be a craze here,” X-eins responds. Q-vier picks up one of the bananas and points it straight to X-eins like a gun.

“Cause it’s fun?” Q-vier replies, grinning ear to ear. Of course he would find this fun, he’s such a child, as shown as he makes shooting noises while pointing the bananas at everyone individually in the room.

“Sounds fair, I’m game,” H-neun says holding his and X-eins hands up. L-elf also silently holds his hand up, X-eins doesn’t trust him holding his tongue. He’s got to be up to something on the side lines.

A-drei places one of the empty bottles in the centre of the room and the gang gather round it. He explains that the first one to be picked will be the one to challenge anyone that they wish, and all are in mutual agreement. X-eins sighs, all this for some quick hook up, like it’s ever going to work. He wonders if H-neun will see through these plans too.

The bottle is spun, and slowly spins to a halt, creeping up to point right in front of X-eins. Of all the lousy luck.

 “Ooooh X is it! Who you gonna pick?” Q-vier asks excitedly. X-eins pauses to think, totally not considering H-neun as an option. Instead, opting for some awkward revenge.

“Hmmm, I pick A-drei,” he replies. A-drei is taken aback.

“Eh? M-me? You sure about that?” He stutters out, his plan failing fabulously so far. X-eins grabs one of the bananas and peels it, ready for the stare off. H-neun rubs X-eins shoulders as if he’s about to go into the boxing ring for a grand match.

“You got this man, throw this sucker into the trash,” he whispers into X-eins ear and boy does that set his heart a flutter unintentionally. Now he feels he really has to go for it now, impress the boy. H-neun really needs to stop playing those action movies after lights out.

“Alrighty I’ll count down,” Q-vier picks up, “Ready, set, GO!”

X-eins begins the stare down by licking right down the banana, his gaze piercing right into the soul of A-drei. He can see him try to keep his composure but his eyes twitching just slightly say otherwise. He begins to push the banana all the way into his mouth and he only hopes to some Dorssia god in this room has taken the decency to shield Q-vier’s eyes from this. He wonders what H-neun thinks of this, what he’s feeling.

Oh, this is probably why he suggested such a game. Sadly for A-drei, X-eins decides that enough is enough and goes for the kill. He slides his mouth down for a final time, sharpening his gaze as he takes a sharp bite into the banana. A-drei gasps and blinks away from X-eins, a shiver crawls up his spine.

“A-drei is out! The winner is X!” H-neun calls out. X-eins quickly turns to the others, sighing in relief that L-elf had covered Q-vier’s eyes the whole time, who proceeded to go in a huff. He daren’t look at H-neun just yet, after all that he feels slightly unclean. He won’t be able to live this down for years should any of them live after tonight.

“This game’s boring if I can’t watch! Let’s play another!” Q-vier announces, pushing the bananas out the road.

“But we only just started!” A-drei protests, just gaining back his composure.

“Booooring! I have a much better game,” Q-vier cuts him off by throwing the pack of pocky he was eating into the middle. Now what does Q-vier have planned?

“Ah, this one,” H-neun says, “I see this in manga all the time!” X-eins looks and tries to decode what horrible innuendos lie in this game.

“The aim of the game is to last the longest as both opponents eat each side of the pocky,” Q-vier explains openly, knowing it’s probably only A-drei and X-eins who won’t know about this game. Round 2, he can get through this one no bother at all.

“Except I’m changing the rules a bit, the bottle gets spun twice round so there’s no choice!” Q-vier cackles evilly as he begins to spin the bottle. X-eins relaxes, there’s only a 20% chance that bottle could land on him and H-neun, and he’ll take those odds to his heart. The bottle slows down and lands on Q-vier. Things just got weird.

“Ooooh it’s me! I wonder who I’ll be against?” he says as he spins the bottle again and everyone in the room begs for them not to be chosen, fortunately his spin technique is dreadful as it lands in front of him again.

“Aww, looks like I’ll just eat it myself,” he replies while taking a pocky.

“I’ll spin it this time,” H-neun says while flicking the bottle, it slows down again and eventually stops in front of X-eins yet again. He glares over at H-neun like he was a wizard at planning this but H-neun shrugs it off. The gang eagerly await who he’s paired with as the bottle spins again.

Who would’ve thought it would hand right in front of H-neun. Q-vier hit the jackpot tonight.

“You’re having all the luck today aren’t you X?” H-neun laughs while taking a pocky stick from the box. X-eins laughs and flicks his hair back trying to calm his beating heart. Just play it cool, and whatever happens will happen.

Oh god he’s actually doing this.

H-neun pops the pocky into X-eins mouth and then leans in to take the other side into his own. Q-vier sits at the corner of the bed in pure anticipation and glee, with A-drei opening another can to drink ready for what’s to come and L-elf lazing back in silence as he has done since they started these games. Again, suspicious, but X-eins doesn’t have time to think about that, when he has H-neun inches away from potential mouth to mouth contact.

H-neun is the first to nibble in closer, X-eins follows suit but with every move closer the more reluctant he is to push forward. He doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of getting them together but the opportunity is too much. Soon his mind freezes and he can’t move, H-neun’s mouth growing closer and closer. Suddenly, H-neun bites down on the biscuit and pulls back. X-eins stumbles for thought, dropping his end subconsciously. Q-vier screams in the background.

“You were so close to winning H-neun why!” Q-vier demands, H-neun laughs as he finishes eating the pocky in his mouth.

“Don’t want to break X now do we?” He jests, patting X-eins shoulders whose mind was still rebooting from being so close to contact. He can’t take much more of this, he’s reached his limit, and there is nothing that can exceed this.

That’s what he wanted to believe but we all know that the silent ones are where true evil lies.

“While that was a fun game, how about we move onto something a little more challenging,” L-elf says, turning everyone silent.

“Mr Elf finally makes himself known!” A-drei calls in-between sipping his can, “You’ve been too quiet all evening, do you even have an idea of a game?” Is drunk A-drei actually that thick X-eins thinks to himself, this is L-Elf we’re talking about; the one that can come up with an idea with 20 back up plans lined up in the impossible event his actual plan would falter.

L-elf simply smiles.

“Q-vier; grab hold of X-eins and H-neun,” he orders. Before they even realise it the tiny spiky boy had linked his arms with theirs tightly; easy to escape from if they really wanted to but they realise that he’s got a gun to each hand pointing right at their torsos and they’d hate to lose their guts over a game. Trust Q-vier to be overdramatic as always.

“Throw them in the closet,” L-elf commands and points to their shared closet like a ruler throwing the criminals into the dungeon. Q-vier plays along and drags them both to the closet and throws them in, slamming the door shut.

“You have 7 minutes, do whatever you want,” L-elf calls to them from the other side of the door.

Ah, 7 minutes in heaven, X-eins has heard of this before. Scenes of teenagers playing this in Dorssian sitcom shows. Yet to have experienced up until now.

X-eins sighs and lays his head back against the side. The closet was dark and cramped; full of H-neun’s and X-eins clothes and random belongings they’ve gathered over the years and refuse to throw out, resulting in the both of them slightly pressing up against each other.

“I can’t believe how persistent they’ve been all night,” X-eins mutters into the darkness. He feels H-neun laugh against his chest and his heart flutters.

“You got to admit their ideas are cute,” He replies, moving his hand around X-eins body, making him jump in fright.

“H-Hano, what the hell are you do-“ he stops as he feels H-neun’s hand feel around his face.

“Ah, there’s your face,” he says softly, X-eins is incredibly thankful the closets pitch black because he can’t describe how scarlet his face must be going right now. “I can feel you burning up, you doing ok?”

“Does it look it? There’s no air circulation in here and you’re too damn warm and those idiots out there are probably expecting us to be making out right now” X-eins says in response, his hands twitching at his sides unsure where to put them.

“So that’s what their plan was?” H-neun asks, surprised that they put so much effort into this. He leans down to X-eins, faces close that they can both feel each other’s breaths.

“Well, that option is always available you know, X,”

X-eins swallows, this is totally not happening. H-neun’s hand strokes down his cheek to his chin, tipping it upwards just so. H-neun whispers into the dark, “Just say the word and I’m all yours”.

Did he just openly invite X-eins to make out? Out of everything he had considered tonight, this was not the one he expected in the slightest.

His heads buzzing now. How, how is X-eins meant to argue with that. Simple, he doesn’t; he leans up, guided by H-neun’s hand, into a gentle kiss. The buzzing fades to background noise, and for the first time that night he finally feels warmth not described before. It only lasted a couple of seconds, and they pull apart, both their hands slowly made it to each other’s cheeks. They finally crossed that fuzzy line of feelings.

“Well,” X-eins stumbles out eventually, “that was nicer than I expected,” H-neun cracks a smile that X-eins could feel between his fingers.

“I can’t believe we waited this long to try it,” H-neun says, stroking circles on X-eins face, “You should talk those dorks later for somehow succeeding in this,”

“Ugh, I just want to shove them into a Waffe and shoot them into space right now,” X-eins mutters. The thought of them trumping those two irritated his mind like a rash. Suddenly a devilish idea comes to mind, one that X-eins did not expect to ever think.

“Hey Hano, I have a favour to ask of you, only if you’re game for it,” X-eins asks, H-neun grins, since when was he not game for anything.

* * *

 

“They’ve been in there long enough,” A-drei announces, looking at the clock at H-neun’s bedside, “Your plan failed L-elf, we outta let them out now before they come at us with swords or whatever they got hiding in that closet of theirs,” He gets up to open the door of the closet and pauses, hearing weird noises from the other side. He closes in to hear more, before instantly regretting having ever tuned in.

“Ahhh Hano, keep going~ Harder, please!” X-eins calls from the other side.

“You feel so good around me X,” H-neun adds, following by a repeat of thumping against the door. The two were in fact chilling on each other’s laps, yelling into the darkness with H-neun banging roughly against the door to give the illusion of terrible things happening in this tiny closet. It was amateurish but it was enough to convince drunk A-drei.

“Oh my god, are they…? Noooo, no way,” he stumbles back in response to what he’s allegedly listening. Q-vier walks over to the door.

“What are you talking about? Are they fighting or someth-“ A-drei quickly shoves his hands over Q-vier’s ears.

“No, this child cannot see this filth!” He yells, shaking his head frantically, “What a terrible idea, I can’t believe we’re still here, c’mon let’s get out of here,” He quickly ushers out Q-vier, with his hands still cupping his ears, “SAVE IT FOR WHEN WE LEFT DAMMIT, hurry up L-elf”

L-elf casually shuffles behind, “I’ll just remind you both that my cleaning duty is every afternoon straight after class, hope you enjoy taking the trash out as much as I do,” A-drei just screams as he picks up the pace running from the room. L-elf goes to close the door but then stops and turns into the room, X-eins and H-neun both paused the shenanigans to listen into the responses.

“I applaud your initiative of taking this into your own hands, my only criticism is that X-eins doesn’t sound natural, give him a hand with that H-neun for next time ok? Thanks,” He quietly closes the door and the two of them are finally alone.

They both stumble out the closet and collapse into the floor into a pit of laughter.

“I can’t believe we just did that!” H-neun yells out, clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter. X-eins has to remove his glasses as he rolls over to face H-neun.

“Unbelievable Hano, ‘You feel so good’? You are terrible!” X-eins says between breaths, “I hope you have better lines when we get to the fun stuff,”

“Oooh don’t you worry about that,” He replies, taking X-eins into his arms, “Although, do know I am fragile, I don’t think I could last like you did with that banana you meanie,”

X-eins chuckles and pats his head, “I won’t let any harm come to my Hano,” They both share another kiss again and sit enjoying each other’s company. They’ll check the others in the morning and annoy A-drei with his obvious hangover, maybe they’ll make a game of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a serious writer with serious game.
> 
> I posted this while eating a banana.


End file.
